Truly Something Magic
by FireSpeed
Summary: We all love fun and there is always hope for one. But what if fun turns out to be a huge accident?
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine afternoon in August and Bunnymund was just painting some eggs very carefully. He wants the eggs to be even more better than last year's, but he has been grumpier for some reason. Everytime Bunnymund is annoyed, he shouts the insult at them and the insults are stronger.

Behind the corner was Jack Frost. He knows he shouldn't mess with Bunnymund, but he is also curious what will happen in his rage mode. Oh, and don't worry about the heat, it's not that hot. In fact, a breeze has been going on since lunch. So Jack Frost quietly flies over BunnyMund and taps lightly on the head.

"What in the name…" He was about to finish his sentence, but he spotted Jack.

"Hello."

"Not here. Not now." Bunnymund turned his head.

"Aw. Who's a little grumpy and fluffy pants? You are. Yes you are." Jack messes with his face.

Bunnymund grabbed his arm and said "Look Snow Storm, I got a million eggs to finish and not going to be interrupted by you. So there's the door…" Bunnymund grabbed Jack's arms, move his body backwards to a door, and pushed him. "And goodbye mate."

"Come on. Why are you in a big rush? There's just breakfast, kangaroo."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"You frostbite are going to take that back right now."

"But you gotta catch me first."

"This is no time for games!"

"Don't be a cottontail."

"You don't want to insult the rabbit, mate."

Bunnymund start running after Jack. While Jack flying, he magically throws snowballs while Bunnymund dodges them. When they were at top of a waterfall, a little unexpected happened.

When Jack threw a large snowball at his face, Bunnymund didn't have time to dodge, felt his heart frozen, and fell down the big waterfall.

"I won!" Jack Frost flies down. "You admit it, I got you so good."

Bunnymund hasn't made a move.

"Come on Bunny, get out."

Still no answer. Still like a statue.

"Bunny please. Come out of the water, this isn't funny anymore.

Bunnymund didn't even breathe.

"Oh no."

Jack Frost dived into the water and saved Bunnymund. His body felt colder than he is.

"Wake up. Please. I can't live without you. Not even the children can."

Jack Frost knows his insides as well.

"I got to get him to North."

* * *

**That's dark, I know. But, trust me, it will get better. **


	2. Chapter 2

Every month, they have a meeting on how they are doing. If there not doing so well, then they always have a solution to fix it. And this is one of them, of course. Jack flies through the cold wonderland, carrying BunnyMund's body that is still cold and knocked out hard. Jack rushes through in the sleigh launch in reverse. When he made it through, he ran upstairs.

"Cookies anyone?" North asked.

Sandman took one and Toothiana said "No thank you. Hate cavities."

"Guys, we got a problem!" Jack said.

"What is it, my boy?" North turned around.

"He passed out."

"Wait. He's cold."

"Well, my name is Jack Frost, so it's obvious."

"We better put him to bed, quickly." North said.

* * *

"Ow. What the chocolate…" BunnyMund gasped and then said "The eggs!"

Bunnymund got out of bed, but as soon he was about to rush out the door, North stopped him.

"Going so soon?" North grabbed BunnyMund's head while he was still running.

"I gotta get back to my eggs mate! I don't have time for this!"

"You aren't going nowhere. Because look at yourself." North pulled out a mirror.

"Myself? What do you…"

BunnyMund stopped to see his fur is cold, his weapon and armor were taken off, and his cheeks are bright red.

"Jack! You frostbite in the summer, I'll…"

"Bunny, calm down. Maybe you need some rest. I'll go get Jack and you make him do anything."

"Wait. Anything?"

"Anything."

When North went out of the room, he has a devilish smile on his face (Kind of similar to the Grinch's).


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that everything you need?!" Jack Frost held as he throw the unnecessary items BunnyMund needed.

"Oh yeah. Sure." BunnyMund playing on a GameBoy (North :I).

"Is all these items necessary?" Jack said with his weight dragging him down.

"What? Oh, no they aren't, so it looks like I can't do nothing about it. I'm sorry."

Jack eyes twitch. His cold blood turn into normal and it didn't even hurt.

"No."

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"You suppose to be the Guardian of hope, but all you do is paint eggs when it's a long time until Easter!"

"Mate, calm down." Bunnymund got up.

"Oh, now you're fine! I was going to say Can you help me? Well screw it! I should've never let Jamie believed in, more like a groundhog would be better!"

"How on earth would you even say that?"

"Didn't you hear me?! ALL YOU DO IS AINT EGGS AND NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS!"

Bunnymund's brain clicked as Jack left the room. His whole anger changed into misery and regret. The way Jack shouted the truth made him forget the pressure he's in.

But then, he remembered when the Sandman coming back to life during their fight with Pitch.

* * *

Jack laid in bed with his head stuffed into the pillow.

"J-Jack?"

"What?"

He didn't make a sound.

"What is it that you wa…"

Jack was interrupted by being stuffed into a bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Jack felt curious as he being brought to somewhere.

Jack was tossed out of the bag where he saw is a really creative and colorful campsite and all his friends are there.

"Wha-What is this?"

"Well Jack, did you enjoy BunnyMund's campsite?"

"I… I just don't know what to say."

"I changed mate. Your words are a legend." Bunnymund then drinked milk.

"Bunny, you're a good friend and I want to apologize what happened earlier."

"No. It's I who should apologize. I didn't spend time with my only friend's all because of pressure. I mean, you see many eggs we did after half the world stops believing?"

"There's hope in you after all."

"But do you know what's the best part of it?"

"What's that?"

BunnyMund grabbed a bucket of snow and dumped it on the fire. But then, the whole sky glowed beautiful shades of blue and light dark. A couple of shooting stars flew across. It was so beautiful with color and brightness, it really looks like nothern lights.

"Whoa." All the Guardians except Sandman (Of course) who instead makes a 10/10 sign.

"There's always a faith in the works. We see good parts we like and that what it makes it a masterpiece. Even when it's bad, there's got to be a good part in it. If not, then just don't think about it."

"Yeah." Jack said.

Then a yeti came.

"Yes?"

The yeti whispered the sentence into North's ears.

"What? There's a room filled with toys? Jack? Bunny?" North looked at them.

"We didn't do it!" Jack and Bunny runs away.

"Hey! Get back here!"

And so, they have a snow ball fight and sleep in each tent for the night.


End file.
